


Willmsteri's KakaGai Week 2019

by Willmsteri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, KakaGai Week 2019, M/M, Regret, Rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willmsteri/pseuds/Willmsteri
Summary: This is me taking part in KakaGai Week 2019. My choices are Day 1: Dads, Day 2: Rivals, Day 3: Mask, Day 4: Trust and Secrets, rest are not written yet. I haven't taken part in any shipping weeks before so let's see how this goes.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 26
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	1. Day 1 - Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi thinks about his dad, Gai is there to listen.  
> \---  
> I haven't written stuff for months so I'm trying to get back to this hobby through this and another shipping week. But yeah enjoy.

Gai had some trouble falling asleep since Kakashi kept tossing and turning next to him. He thought of waking his husband and asking about it but soon enough he settled down, finally giving Gai some peace of mind. It didn't take long until he fell asleep too.

Gai ended up waking up while it was still dark. He peered at the clock, it was only 3 am. Why did he wake up? After inspecting the room he found the cause. Kakashi wasn't sleeping next to him anymore. Gai touched the sheets and sighed to find them be already cold. He got up and walked to the next room, the kitchen. And would you look at that, there he was. Kakashi was sitting on a chair near the window. He had pulled one knee to his chest and hugged it like he just needed something for his hands to do. To keep them still. He must be in deep thoughts not to hear Gai come into the room. Only when he pulled a chair for himself and sat down did Kakashi look at him. It made Gai feel anxious, to see hurt in his husband's eyes.

"Can't sleep?" Gai asked simply to which Kakashi just nodded, then resting his cheek on his knee.

"Head's full of stuff." Silver hair shifted as he turned his head to hold his forehead to the top of his knee now. Gai sighed and pulled his chair closer and soothingly rubbed Kakashi's back.

"Wanna talk about it?" He knew Kakashi had a lot of nightmares, even now after all these years. Gai tried his best to be there for him. No matter what.

"...." Kakashi had said something but it was too quiet for Gai to hear.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hear... Could you try and say it a little louder?" He made sure not to stop the back rubs since they had already made the other relax a little. Finally Kakashi spoke up loud enough for Gai to hear.

"...dad. I had a dream about dad." This came as a little surprise to Gai. His husband was normally troubled about his old team; Obito, Rin and his teacher. For these few years they've been married, Kakashi had never really had anything to say about his father. They did visit their dads' graves few times a year but Kakashi never really spoke about it. Gai knew why of course, it was a hard subject. But now he had dreamed about the man once known as Hatake Sakumo.

"Oh? What was there dream about?" He didn't want to push other too much so he kept a gentle tone to his voice. He might be over energetic while outside and at work, well, on his free time too but these moments... He had to be a pillar of support for Kakashi to lean to, one which won't crumble. Their chairs were already right next to each other so Kakashi just flopped against him, resting his head on Gai's broad shoulder. He seemed to think. Gai knew that Kakashi wasn't good at words when it came to opening up to people. But then it seemed like he found the right combination in which to tell about his worries.

"I was in my childhood home. Everything looked really grey. I felt small, like a child. I probably was." Gai listened carefully to not miss even a single vowel. Kakashi continued. "I was walking around the house, I guess I was looking for something. It made me really anxious, not knowing what I tried to find. Part of me didn't want to find whatever I was looking for. Well in the end..." Kakashi's voice drifted away and Gai glanced down at him. He looked so hurt and unsure of what to say. Gai put his arm around the other for support. He knew what it was that Kakashi found. But it was important for other to tell him himself. "I found it. I found dad, laying on the floor. He was pale and lifeless. But... I felt nothing. I didn't feel sad or mad or... anything. As if it was just a doll someone left there laying around. Then the scenery changed. I was standing on a field. I remember a scarecrow. It was standing idly, far away, watching me. I don't know why I was there but I felt like there was someone with me. It felt... I don't know. I guess I could say I felt safe." Kakashi touched Gai's hand which was wrapped around his shoulder and tried to find more words to use.

"Do you think the presence was Sakumo-san?" Gai couldn't help himself. It didn't disturb Kakashi's story, thankfully.

"Maybe. Most likely so." Kakashi sighed. "After that, I was by a fire, it gave off warmth and light and there he was, my dad, he looked at me and said he was proud of me. I wanted to stay in that moment. I can't believe that after everything, he'd still say that." Gai felt him tremble and he wondered if Kakashi would actually shed a tear or two. It would actually do him good. "When he died, I acted like everyone else in the village. Treated him like a traitor even though he was my dad. I thought he was a fool for putting his comrades' lives over the mission. But now... I'd do the same. Back then I didn't understand it but now it's too late, I can't change the way I acted, he died thinking that even his own son hated him for jeopardizing the important mission. I don't hate him... I just wish I could tell him that." Tear rolled down his cheek but before he could catch it, Gai wiped it away.

"I'm so glad you told me this. I'm sure Sakumo-san knew you didn't hate him. You were a child back then and I'm pretty sure you were afraid. Scared that what if you showed any pity for him, the village would treat you the same way as your father. It's understandable. Even if you were mature enough to see the situation the way it was from everyone else's point of view, deep down you were still a child who was scared." Gai pulled Kakashi into a hug to which the smaller man said nothing, just wrapped his arms around other. Gai held him tight but only to a comfortable extent.

"Maybe." Kakashi said. Gai was sure the other was crying. His shoulder felt a little soaked.

"Want to visit him tomorrow? You can tell him how you feel if you want." Gai rubbed his husband's back as he spoke. He felt a nod against his shoulder. "Want to go back to bed?" Another nod. Kakashi didn't need to speak up, Gai just picked him up with ease and carried gently to their bed. He sat down and then fell on his back with his exhausted partner on top of him. Gai rolled onto his side to get Kakashi to lay on the bed where he always slept. Next to him. "Try to sleep now okay?" Gai smiled and kissed Kakashi's forehead but didn't have much time to pull away before Kakashi gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks Gai." Kakashi had a tired smile on his lips and Gai smiled back.

"I'm glad I could help." Kakashi nodded to that and cuddled close to his husband. Gai sighed and pulled the covers on both of them and put his arms around Kakashi. "Let's sleep now." Gai felt another tired nod against him and soon Kakashi's breathing gave away the fact that other finally fell asleep. Gai felt the sleep pull him in too and hoped he'd wake up with Kakashi still beside him.


	2. Day 2 - Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day Kakashi would challenge Gai for the first time.

Sun had just risen from it's nightly fall. Forest was quiet and the grass was still wet to walk on. Gai sat on a tree branch and was eating an onigiri. The boy had already trained for the morning and decided to enjoy his breakfast. It was peaceful and he caught himself humming a song he couldn't remember lyrics to.

"Yo Gai." Sudden 'hello' scared Gai and he almost fell while also nearly choking to his bite of the rice ball.

"Kakashi!! Don't appear like that out of nowhere!!" He managed to balance himself back on his previous sitting position and clanced up at his friend. Even if he was sitting and Kakashi standing, other still looked a lot smaller than others their age even if he actually wasn't. It was a hard thing to grasp. He watched as Kakashi took a seat almost next to him. "So what would you be wanting at this time of the day my eternal rival?" Gai asked in his own, very loud and cheerful way. Kakashi looked at him and then at the sunrise. The ball of fire was almost fully above the ground line. He seemed to be thinking something.

"I thought," Gai was right. "It's been over a year already since you wanted to become rivals. I haven't challenged you even once. So..." Could this be the happiest day of Gai's life? No way!? "I wanna challenge you." Kakashi turned to look at him. Gai could just yell how happy this made him but tried to keep his cool. As much as a Maito could.

"Oooh!!! Then what do you wanna challenge me to??" Gai was so hyped about this. Kakashi seemed a little troubled.

"It's nothing amazing really. Just Rock-Paper-Scissors... I couldn't think of anything else. But I just wanted to show you that you're not a bother and that I'm really happy, being your rival." Kakashi had never been this open about his feeling to Gai before and he wasn't even a second disappointed about the challenge being only a match of Janken.

"Kakashi!" Gai shoved the rest of the onigiri to his mouth and swallowed it with a little to no chewing. "Let's have a match then!" Gai was so full of energy he felt it overflow. Kakashi looked at him and then he actually chuckled. That Kakashi actually let out the smallest chuckle Gai was able to hear and he felt like he had butterflies in his belly. But without further ado they jumped to their feet and played Rock-Paper-Scissors. They got a draw every time and it took four and half hours to Kakashi finally win with paper against Gai's rock. They sat back down and Gai laughed.

"I can't believe this, is this even possible?" He grinned and Kakashi looked at him.

"It seems. But my win." Gai was sure Kakashi was grinning under his mask.

"Yeah! Good match Rival!" Gai gave a smile to the other boy before dropping down from the tree. "Kakashi! School's starting soon!" He turned to wave at the boy who then dropped down in front of him. Wait. Gai just realized, he was taller than Kakashi. Only a bit, but still taller. He had grown taller!! Kakashi raised a brow.

"Why're you grinning like an idiot, let's go." Silver haired boy took off before his bowl cut friend could react. "I challenge you Gai, last one at the academy treats ramen after school!" Kakashi had already made it quite far and Gai had to sprint after him.

"Kakashi!!! That wasn't fair!!" But Gai couldn't help but to smile. Kakashi had challenged him not once but TWICE the same day, how could he not be happy?? They raced and it was a close call but in the end it was clearly Kakashi's win and Gai's loss. But he was fine with that. Even though it was a little bit of an unfair challenge.

Schoolday was the same as normal, Kakashi showing off all the time because he was a genius and Gai on the other hand embarrassing himself with his lack of ninjutsu and genjutsu but he had improved a lot in taijutsu and could almost go head to head with Kakashi. It felt like an eternity until the day came to an end and Gai ran over to Kakashi.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" He gave a smile and Kakashi might have returned one, hard to tell.

"Yeah." Kakashi gave a simple answer but it was enough for Gai. They walked away from the school and talked about what challenges they could have in the future. Mostly Gai talked. But Kakashi took part in the conversation a bit too which made Gai really happy. Soon they put their conversation on hold as they reached the ramen stand and Gai took out his money to count them. Kakashi looked at the coins other had.

"Do you have enough?"

"Yup!"

"Good." They waited by the stand and finally two adults left, giving them place to take a seat. The boys hopped on to the high stools and ordered. Gai paid the nice man who made them their dishes. Both boys were really hungry and when they were finally given their food they tore apart their chopsticks and began to eat. Kakashi pulled his mask down for an easier access and Gai finally saw Kakashi without his mask. But he didn't have much time to admire how cute other was because Kakashi had other ideas.

"Bet you can't eat faster than me." Kakashi dared and was already eating. Gai grinned and slurped down some noodles.

"Bet I can!" And they had their third match that day, all were challenged by Kakashi. It took a while since the bowls were huge for kids their age and size but finally they finished their meal. And.... Kakashi won, again.

"Congratulations Kakashi! You've won three times today!" Gai grinned from ear to ear as Kakashi wiped his mouth to a napkin and put his mask back on. He seemed happy too.

"Thanks. You wanna get ice cream? My treat." Gai was surprised by the offer but nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He jumped down and so did Kakashi and they thanked the owner who smiled at them and said to come again. Boys nodded and then made their way to the nearest market. Kakashi bought one of those ice creams you pulled apart. They went to sit on the grassy hill just behind the shop and Kakashi broke the sweet treat apart.

"Here." He gave it to Gai who took it, thanking the other. He watched as Kakashi took off his mask again.

"Why do you keep that mask on?" He finally asked. Kakashi looked at him and bit off a piece of the ice cream.

"Just... because, I guess? No real reason really." Kakashi didn't seem to be bothered by Gai seeing his face. This gave Gai a feeling that the other boy trusted him a lot. But he had to be sure.

"So, it's fine that I've seen your face? It's not a secret or anything?" Gai bit a piece off of his frozen sweetness on a stick as he waited for an answer. Kakashi looked at him and then shook his head.

"It's not a secret, I guess I just don't like people seeing my face. But..." Gai swore he noticed a tint of pink on Kakashi's cheeks. "It's fine if it's you. I don't mind. Or does my face look weird?"

"No! No it's not weird, I think you look really cu— cool! Yeah, cool!" Gai felt embarrassed. He had nearly called Kakashi cute. Boys weren't supposed to be cute but why did he think Kakashi was? Oh no does he have a crush on his rival?? This wasn't part of ANY plan.

"Thanks." Kakashi said and smiled. SMILED! Gai knew it. He had a crush. Oh no, was all he could think. They ate their popsicles while talking about their day at school. Gai had successfully changed the subject to take his mind off of this new development. He really hoped to one day be able to tell Kakashi. That is, if these feelings lasted longer. But he was so so SO happy that Kakashi was his rival and had challenged him three times in one day. He had had his doubts that maybe he was just an eyesore to the boy and an annoyance but seems like those thought were just stupid.

The sun was starting to set and the two boys got up to go home. Gai turned to smile at Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi! I had the best day!" He pulled other to a tight hug and instead of squirming out, Kakashi actually returned the hug.

"Yeah, I had fun too. Thanks." They pulled away from the hug and Kakashi was smiling too, under his mask though, which he had pulled back on at some point during their conversation. Since it was getting late, Gai waved bye byes to his rival and Kakashi gave a lazy wave back. Gai would return to home to his dad and Kakashi to an empty house. But Kakashi wasn't feeling that lonely anymore. Now that he had Gai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was nice to read, my thought process was so unorganized, sorry for that. Let's see if I manage till the end of this week


	3. Day 3 - Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai comes up with the dumbest ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short, sorry for that

"What is that?" Kakashi asked, not impressed, in a slightly annoyed tone. He was judging his boyfriend who thought it was funny to wear a mask identical to his. But green. It was part of the jumpsuit.

"What, you don't like it?" Gai was grinning under the mask. "I thought we'd match, you know, a couple thing, matching clothes and all, that's what the youth these days do Kakashi!" He declared enthusiastically. Kakashi sighed and dragged his palm down his face. 

"Gai we're 26, we're not some lovesick teens." Sometimes Kakashi was sure that Gai was. Power of youth he guessed. 

"But Kakashi! It fits me right!? I made the add on myself!! Look at my poor fingers." He was showing his boyfriend his hands. Almost every finger had at least _one_ plaster on it. Kakashi just couldn't believe this.

"How are you _that_ bad at sewing, really? I'm glad I can sew my own wounds, you would probably make them worse..." he meant in the middle of missions if one got a big wound that needed to be patched up. Gai laughed.

"Come on, I'm not that bad really, but it looks good right??" Gai asked again since he hadn't gotten an answer yet. Kakashi looked him straight in the eyes.

"No. I don't like you wearing a mask." He closed the distance between them and pulled the mask off from Gai's face. Then under his own mask, Kakashi smiled. "Because... I wanna see your face." This made Gai blush like a girl with a crush and Kakashi laughed. 

"How come you're able make that sound so embarrassing??" Gai said, pouting a bit. He then reached to pull down Kakashi's mask, revealing a grin and a beauty mark. 

"Oh? That trick won't work on me Gai." Gai smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Wasn't going to try the same trick anyway." Kakashi returned the kiss and soon they pulled apart to laugh. "I think this counts as us being lovestruck teens." Gai said and Kakashi nodded. 

"Yeah I think so. But please cut off the mask, it really doesn't suit you." Kakashi pulled his own mask back on. Gai grinned.

"I know. Just had to try my luck." He gave a kiss on Kakashi's masked cheek. To this he received a smile. 

"Yeah yeah. Go and modify your jumper back to it's normal state, I'll make dinner." Kakashi left the room to go to the kitchen and Gai grinned after him. 

"Sure thing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it like that cause I couldn't think of any good way to continue, hope you still enjoyed it.


	4. Day 4 - Trust and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai learns something about Kakashi he didn't know. But there was no secrets between them. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is day late, I forgot to post it. Hoping it's still enjoyable.

Gai was cleaning up the house and he came across a ton of stuff he didn't want to throw away so he just had to put them somewhere. He opened a closet and tried to put a box away to it's highest shelf but managed to drop another box that was there. It fell and it's content flooded the floor. It was all clothing though. Wait, not all. There was also a pouch and Gai thought the clothes looked familiar. He abandoned his current objective and sat on the floor to go through these articles of clothing. There was a scarf and a big, long jacket. But what was in the pouch? He opened it and almost had a heart attack. There was something hairy in it. But wait... was that a wig? It was a brown wig. Short haired one. These had to be Kakashi's, who else lived here than them? No one. There was purple makeup as well as these same colored tape like things. Then he realized.

"Oh—!"

"Gai—" 

Gai looked up to see Kakashi, other had just come home and looked... scared? Why?

"Where'd you find those?" Kakashi asked as if Gai wasn't supposed to have them. Gai did already know why.

"Kakashi, these are... _You_ are Sukea, that reporter. Right?" Gai tried to keep a gentle tone in his voice but he couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed. They've been dating for almost ten years and Kakashi hasn't told him. Gai knew Sukea looked familiar but it never occurred him that it was his boyfriend in a disguise. He had thought there were no secrets between them. Guess he was wrong about that. 

Kakashi looked hurt and didn't seem to know what to do or say. He finally sat on the floor, facing Gai, with 'Sukea' between them. He was searching for words and Gai let him do so. He was patient and gave Kakashi his time. Finally his boyfriend took his mask off and looked at the clothes of the character he'd created. 

"I'm sorry I haven't told you. I just felt that if I did, you'd act all friendly around me even without noticing. I didn't want that. I wanted to be someone no one knew, just walk around and talk to people. I like photographing, as you know, so I added that in. I feel like a different person as Sukea, like I have no worries. That's something that I thrive to achieve in life at some point. But with you. As Kakashi. But now I can have that as Sukea, it's not much or the same thing but it's enough for me now. It's just something I need. To not be Kakashi sometimes. Sorry I'm ramblings." Kakashi had taken the scarf and wrapped it around his shoulders and neck, it was warm.

"Kakashi..." Gai moved the stuff aside and closed the space between them. He pulled Kakashi into a hug and spoke.

"Sorry, I should have considered your feelings more." Gai said taking hold of Kakashi's headband and pulling it off to caress his hair. Kakashi relaxed in his boyfriend's arms and let his forehead fall against Gai's shoulder. "When you go out as Sukea, I'll avoid you the best I can if you want."

"That would be nice. But Gai, I really want to live with nothing to worry about, maybe quit being a shinobi. With you of course. Since, you know... Growing old together sound really nice." Kakashi had wrapped his arms around other's shoulders and enjoyed the warmth other radiated. 

"Of course we will grow old together. And just say the words and I'll quit with you. No need to shorten our lifespan on purpose." Gai smiled and listened to Kakashi's heartbeat. Little did he know Kakashi was listening to his.

"I feel a bit better now that you've found out about Sukea. But let's put him back to the box for now." Kakashi pulled away and gave his boyfriend a smile which Gai returned with a nod. 

"Sure thing." Gai agreed and they collected all parts of the disguise back to the box that had fallen from the shelf during Gai's earlier struggle. After they were done, Kakashi hugged Gai again and hid his face to the crook of his neck.

"Oh? Does someone want to cuddle?" Gai chuckled and felt a nod against his neck. Kakashi could be really adorable sometimes.

"I wanna lay in bed." Kakashi made his wish heard and Gai hugged him before picking him up.

"You could walk yourself but this makes things a lot easier." Gai grinned and carried his boyfriend to the bedroom and dropped him, gently, on the bed and laid down next to him. "I was in the middle of cleaning but that can wait." He gave a small kiss to Kakashi's forehead. Kakashi hummed and pulled himself closer to other.

"Say Gai... Was Sukea cute? I kinda tried to make him that way." Kakashi had a small smirk on his face to which Gai couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah but not as cute as you. No one will ever be cuter than you." Kakashi laughed at his boyfriend's answer.

"Not even baby animals?" Kakashi asked and Gai kissed his cheek.

"Not a chance!" Gai made it clear and after they shared a wholehearted laugh, they settled into each other's arms. It was comfortable. They laid there for a long while.

"Nap would be nice." Kakashi voiced his thought.

"Sound good." Gai answered. They had already grown sleepy so it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.


	5. Day 5 - War and peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem of peace after war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I couldn't come up with /anything/ so I just made a quick poem. It was actually really hard since English isn't my first language, hopefully it doesn't show that much. But yeah this poem is from Kakashi's POV

War is over but chaos still stays

But it can be fixed in many ways.

War brings misery to every soul

But with you

I'm never alone.

Countless nights you hold me close

And I promise you to never forget those.

It will take time to fix all that broke

And I have to do as I am told.

Even if I'm now the one to wear the crown

I promise you my love I'll never let you down.

Later on the peace will stay

And so will I, by your side

Till the end of our days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, these are gonna be really short, I have to spare my time for each one, I'm taking part in another shipping week too so have mercy on me. And please leave me some love.


End file.
